1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor which comprises a stator having a central longitudinal axis and an outline; a shaft disposed concentrically of the axis in the stator; an end shield on the drive side and an end shield on the ventilator side, in both of which the shaft is run; a flange, which is provided on the end shield on the drive side and which has corner portions projecting over the outline of the stator; and a ventilator, which is adjacent to the end shield on the ventilator side, and which comprises a ventilator wheel coupled for rotation with the shaft and a ventilator cowl covering the ventilator outwardly.
2. Background Art
As a rule, motors of the generic type have a flange of which only the corners project from the stator. It is considered unsatisfactory that a ventilator disposed at the other end projects from the cross-sectional area given by the flange, this leading to problems of mounting, in particular on sewing machines, where these motors are used as position drives.